


Rip Current

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Rip Current — рип, отбойное или разрывное течение — вид морского течения, представляющий собой сильное движение воды от берега. Плыть против такого течения смертельно опасно.





	Rip Current

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку благодарность Маленький_ Лис, написано для Кёечки по заявке "катастрофически неловкое первое свидание с хэппи эндом"

_— Чихиро, что ты делаешь в субботу вечером?_

Маюзуми уже не первый день думал о том, как его вообще угораздило так влипнуть. Акаши Сейджуро был абсолютно не в его вкусе — слишком яркий, слишком подавляющий, слишком идеальный. Маюзуми любил бумажные книги с шероховатыми страницами, свою старенькую раскладушку сони и маленькие уличные кофейни. Глянцевый Акаши не вписывался в эту систему мира. 

Если бы Маюзуми мог предположить, что поездка на горячие источники с баскетбольной командой приведёт к разрушению привычных устоев, он бы остался дома. Но он не умел предсказывать будущее. 

Белое кимоно чрезвычайно шло Акаши. Маюзуми смотрел на него и совершенно не узнавал — куда-то ушла чрезмерная яркость и громкость. А ещё совершенно неожиданно обнаружилось, что Акаши — красивый. И не просто красивый, а потрясающе сексуальный. Маюзуми не считал себя ханжой или трусом, но такие мысли по отношению к избалованному засранцу — капитану баскетбольной команды — были мягко говоря неудобны.

Не смотреть на Акаши казалось совершенно невозможным. А если долго смотреть в бездну, то однажды может показаться, что Акаши Сейджуро смотрит прямо на тебя. Если мозг Маюузми не выдавал желаемое за действительное, то Акаши действительно на него смотрел. Чаще чем раньше и дольше чем необходимо. Говорил тише, подозрительно часто улыбался и затягивал тренировки.

Последняя неделя далась особенно тяжко. Маюзуми так выматывался на учёбе и тренировках, что просто падал в тёплые объятья подушки и одеяла, еле-еле наскребая силы переодеться.  
По ночам ему снился Акаши. Назвать эти сны эротическими у Маюзуми не поворачивался язык. Это была откровенная, разнузданная порнуха, почти треш, в котором Акаши представал в самых немыслимых видах и вместе с оргазмом всегда почему-то пожирал Маюзуми мозги. Нереализованные желания, мать их!  
Недостаток сна сказывался на концентрации самым пагубным образом — личные тренировки шли из рук вон плохо, и желание послать всё нахуй затмевало даже азарт перед предстоящим Зимним Кубком. Маюзуми сидел в раздевалке, заторможено вытирая волосы прядь за прядью, когда из душевой вместе с клубами пара выплыл Акаши. Абсолютно голый, покрытый капельками воды ото лба до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Такого Маюзуми ещё не снилось.

— Да что ж ты, блядь, творишь, и когда всё это закончится? — зло прошипел Маюзуми в мокрое ухо, прижимая Акаши к шкафчикам. Хотя бы раз в своём собственном сне он не будет подчиняться чужим желаниям, подумал Маюзуми, слизывая капельки воды и прикусывая тонкую кожу на шее. 

— Чихиро, что ты делаешь в субботу вечером?

— Что? — простой вопрос поставил Маюзуми в тупик. 

Хуже вопроса была только интонация. Обычная, человеческая, вежливо-вопросительная. От Акаши привычно и вкусно пахло яблочным шампунем. Никаких рогов, хвостов, копыт и тентаклей. Уже подозревая, что вляпался по самые уши, Маюзуми ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на того, кого полминуты назад собирался жёстко втрахать в металлическую дверцу шкафчика.

— Что ты делаешь в субботу вечером? — терпеливо и ровно повторил Акаши, чуть приподнимая уголки влажных блестящих губ.

Маюзуми тряхнуло в ознобе, понимание произошедшего подкатило к горлу вместе с отвратительной паникой и позорным желанием сбежать. Горячие ладони легли на предплечья, удерживая и перекрывая пути к отступлению.

— Ничего, — отозвался он, ненавидя себя за  
сдавленный и хриплый голос. 

— Ты идёшь со мной на свидание.

— Нет. Зачем? 

Глаза Акаши опасно сощурились, рука переместилась Маюзуми на плечо, нахально проехалась по спине и ощутимо надавила на поясницу. 

— Затем, что между нами накопилось неприемлемое количество напряжения. И, заметь, это не я прижимаю тебя к шкафчику. 

“О, да, если бы это был ты — результат был бы другой”, — подумал Маюзуми, нервно фыркнув в ответ.

— И стоит тоже не у меня.

— Успел подрочить в душе? — не успев прикусить себе язык, огрызнулся Маюзуми. Акаши ответил плавным движением навстречу и вывернулся.

— Я заеду за тобой в четыре.

Не ясно, что из этого было хуже: опрометчивое поведение, самоуверенный засранец Акаши или то, что всё произошло в четверг. До субботы оставалось слишком много времени.

Остаток четверга потонул в мутном тумане. Маюзуми раз за разом прокручивал в голове сцену в раздевалке и приходил к неутешительным выводам. Правда к десятому повтору сожаления о содеянном сменились возбуждением и любопытством. Маюзуми страстно желал узнать, как целуется идеальный Акаши Сейджуро. Сон с четверга на пятницу не запомнился совершенно. Вероятно, потому, что подсознание, как и сознание, банально отключилось от перегрузки. 

Утро пятницы, начавшееся за полчаса до звонка будильника, казалось отвратительным. Кофе закончился, как и йогурты с хлопьями. Родители ещё в начале недели свалили в командировку, и в холодильнике закономерно повесилась мышь и пара тараканов-альбиносов. В оставшегося на кухонной стене третьего Маюзуми швырнул пустой кружкой, осколки с громким звоном посыпались на плитку. На душе стало немножечко легче.

Убийства насекомого хватило ненадолго. У взвинченного состояния был ещё один существенный недостаток — Маюзуми становился заметным. К концу последнего урока только чудо и своевременный звонок спасли его от дисциплинарного взыскания. Представлять реакцию Акаши на подобное было излишним, но богатое воображение не оставило выбора, и на тренировку Маюзуми пришёл в самом мерзком расположении духа за всё то время, что он был в первом составе Ракузан.

В спортзале обнаружились только скучающие Небуя с Хаямой, лениво перебрасывающиеся парой баскетбольных мячей.

“Выёбываются”, — мрачно подумал Маюзуми, начиная разминку в надежде, что два идиота его не заметят. Увы.

— Как дела, Маюзуми-сан? — ладонь Небуи просвистела в каком-то сантиметре от спины.

— Не делай так, придурок! — вскинулся Маюзуми, на всякий случай отходя ещё на несколько шагов… и почти врезаясь в Хаяму, который умудрялся передвигаться стремительно и бесшумно, как большая хищная кошка.

— Неудачный день, Маюзуми-сан? — беззаботно улыбнулся Хаяма, демонстрируя торчащий клык и кривой прикус.

— Отвали. Где Акаши? — неприязненно отозвался Маюзуми, чувствуя, как внутри закипает, поднимается придавленное раздражение. — И Мибучи?

— Понятия не имею, Маюзуми-сан, — нараспев ответил Хаяма.

Кулаки зачесались так нестерпимо, как последний раз лет в четырнадцать. Маюзуми несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и демонстративно отошёл к корзине с мячами. Тренировка обещала быть очень длинной.

Акаши заявился в компании Мибучи только минут через тридцать после начала, тренер и менеджер, казалось, вообще сгинули в пучинах Ада. 

Сконцентрироваться на тренировке никак не выходило. Перенаправление давало сбои на каждом втором пасе, перед глазами кружили чёрные мушки, то и дело превращаясь в метель. В конце концов Маюзуми просто столкнулся с Мибучи у штрафной линии, что осознал только очутившись на полу и сильно ударившись локтем. Акаши застыл над ним, словно древнеегипетское изваяние. Маюзуми хорошо знал этот препарирующий взгляд, который почему-то сам владелец называл “глазом императора”, хотя ничего доброго и императорского в нём не было. Имя какого-нибудь демона подошло бы гораздо лучше. 

— Чихиро, ты на сегодня свободен. Не знаю, чем ты занимаешься по ночам, но появление в таком виде на тренировке первого состава недопустимо, — Акаши протянул руку, помогая подняться. — Выспись.

Маюзуми был благодарен природе, которая не слишком щедро наградила его мимикой. Хотя Акаши, скорее всего, и так с лёгкостью читал всё на его лице. Все резкие ответы были предусмотрительно подавлены в зародыше, а язык ощутимо прикушен. Маюзуми молча развернулся и ушёл в раздевалку. Намеренно швырнув подвернувшийся мяч мимо корзины. Мелочно, зато приятно.

— Плохо, Чихиро. Очень плохо. 

Переодеваться, когда за дверями ещё бодро стучат мячи и скрипит покрытие на площадке, — невероятно странно и даже немножко обидно. Маюзуми был близок к тому, чтобы себя пожалеть, но злость и раздражение занимали всё внутреннее пространство. Очень хотелось спать и чтобы проклятая суббота никогда не наступала.

“Напоминаю, что завтра в четыре. Будь добр одеться прилично.”

“Иди к чёрту!”

“Спокойной ночи, Чихиро.”

Вопреки своим опасениям, Маюзуми проснулся ближе к полудню. Чёрная муть перед глазами более или менее растянулась, но это можно было сказать только о физическом состоянии. Мрачная апатия началась с отсутствия кофе и забытой в раздевалке книги, которую он надеялся дочитать, ожидая неизбежного. 

Контрастный душ немного примирил с сегодняшней действительностью. В конце концов, это просто свидание. И даже не первое в жизни Маюзуми. И это просто Акаши. У него нет рогов, копыт и хвоста, он не откусит ему голову. Сходят погуляют в парк, может, в кино, поиграют в баскетбол. Чем им ещё заниматься вдвоём? Воображение быстро ответило на этот риторический вопрос пошлой картинкой. Маюзуми тряхнул головой, рассыпая вокруг веер мелких брызг с мокрых волос. Ну не на первом же свидании!

Нет. Определённо не на первом. Вряд ли “одеться прилично” подразумевало наличие презервативов в кармане. 

Маюзуми тоскливо рассматривал вешалки с одеждой. Прилично? 

Джинсы и футболка это достаточно прилично? Перед глазами возник Акаши в безукоризненном белом костюме. Маюзуми захотелось побиться головой об стену. Нет, такого в его гардеробе точно не водилось. Джинсы и белая рубашка — это абсолютный максимум, который он мог выжать из своей одежды и себя. Рубашку пришлось гладить целую вечность — Маюзуми не был силён в подобных вещах. Но отсутствие родителей было скорее плюсом, не пришлось объяснять, с кем он и куда идёт. 

Ближе к трём часам формулировка “я заеду за тобой” стала казаться более угрожающей, чем накануне. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что своего домашнего адреса Маюзуми не давал. Как и номера телефона. Хотя кого это и когда волновало?

Ровно в 16:00 в дверь требовательно позвонили. Маюзуми, который к этому моменту успел нарезать бесчисленное количество кругов по квартире, тихо и почти облегчённо выдохнул. 

Акаши, неестественно улыбаясь, стоял на пороге. Ладно хоть не в костюме-тройке. Правда что-то подсказывало, что песочный свитер, так небрежно закатанный до локтей, стоил больше чем вся одежда Маюзуми, вместе взятая. 

— Добрый вечер, Чихиро. Ты замечательно выглядишь.

Маюзуми подавился воздухом.

— Вечер. Да.

Захотелось втащить Акаши в квартиру, растрепать приглаженные огненные волосы до привычного состояния вороньего гнезда, но Маюзуми только крепче сжал зубы и стал обуваться.  
Послать Акаши к чертям он может в любой момент. 

У подъезда, почти целиком перегородив узкий проезд, стояла иссиня-чёрная машина с большими круглыми фарами. Маюзуми видел такие только в кино и то не часто. Не было двух вариантов, кому принадлежит этот ретро-монстр вместе с седоволосым водителем в ливрее.

— Кавахара-сан, это Чихиро-семпай, — вежливо представил Акаши, когда тот распахнул перед Маюзуми дверцу. 

— Рад встрече, — добродушная улыбка потонула в широких усах, Маюзуми показалось, что иронии в ней было больше, чем вежливости. Он так засмотрелся, что конечно же споткнулся, забираясь в обитое чёрной кожей нутро.

— Акаши-сан.

А вот Акаши продемонстрировал образцово—показательное чувство равновесия и сел в машину со всем своим императорским изяществом. 

В салоне пахло дорогой кожей и пряностями. Последние скорее всего были шлейфом туалетной воды Акаши. Маюзуми иногда чувствовал этот запах в раздевалке перед тренировками, но никогда не придавал ему особого значения и никак с Акаши не связывал. Лёгкая, едва уловимая, но чужеродная горчинка.

Капитан Поколения Чудес, наследник огромной корпорации, президент студсовета — почти супер-герой с невозможными для простого человека гетерохромными глазами. Маюзуми искоса рассматривал его, невыносимо яркого и такого же невозможного, и задавался вопросом, что он сам делает в этой машине? 

Если Акаши был нужен кто-то доступный и ему соответствующий, то больше подошёл бы Мибучи, который выглядел словно картинка из модного журнала. Он бы точно не спотыкался и не нарушал протокол. 

— Чихиро-семпай, — горячие пальцы коснулись ладони. Почему Акаши всегда раскалённый, как адский котёл? — Как твоё самочувствие? 

— Акаши, ты вообще о чём? — Маюзуми машинально отдёрнул руку, избегая вторжения в личное пространство. И тут же об этом пожалел. Акаши помрачнел и ощутимо напрягся, вздёргивая уголок губ в высокомерной усмешке. 

— О твоей бессоннице, разумеется. Зимний Кубок через два месяца, но пропуск тренировок неприемлем.

— У меня нет бессонницы. Нет и не было, — холодно отозвался Маюзуми, отворачиваясь к окну и разглядывая осенний Киото, такой же нестерпимо яркий, как сидящий рядом Акаши. — А куда мы едем?

— Пусть это будет сюрпризом, Чихиро… семпай, — Акаши откровенно издевался.

Маюзуми снова показалось, что Кавахара-сан улыбается с каким-то особенным чувством. Всё происходящее не предвещало ничего хорошего. И Маюзуми ненавидел сюрпризы. 

Машина притормозила перед самым обыкновенным светлым двухэтажным зданием в европейском стиле. Лаконичная вывеска “Onochiisaki”* не говорила Маюзуми ровным счётом ни о чём. 

И снова открытая перед ним дверь автомобиля привела Маюзуми в некоторое замешательство. Тот факт, что в этот раз он преодолел это препятствие без ущерба для репутации и самооценки, должен был принести удовлетворение, но Маюзуми почувствовал только тяжёлую обречённость. Даже в Акаши поубавилось радиоактивного сияния за двадцать минут дороги и напряжённого молчания. 

За тёмной деревянной дверью обнаружился небольшой ресторан с традиционными жаровнями. Маюзуми быстро огляделся, стараясь не таращится по сторонам без лишней необходимости.  
Столиков было совсем немного, свободный — вообще один, у большого окна. Именно к нему направился Акаши и следом за ним Маюзуми. В воздухе пахло жареным мясом и какими-то травами, солнце отражалось в полированной деревянной столешнице и металлической решётке, рассыпая вокруг надоедливых солнечных зайчиков. Внезапно для себя Маюзуми осознал, что ужасно голоден, остатков молока и каких-то орешков на завтрак было явно недостаточно. И он был почти благодарен Акаши, подбирая слова целую минуту, пока не принесли меню. 

— Акаши, кобе?** — остатки вежливости не позволили Маюзуми открыто спросить, не обезумел ли Акаши, красавица в изумрудном кимоно всё ещё ждала, вежливо склонив голову. Возможно, избалованный наследничек и мог есть тут каждый выходной, но Маюзуми такие развлечения даже близко не по карману. Акаши жестом отпустил официантку.

— Что-то не так, Чихиро? — аккуратно спросил Акаши, поднимая брови и становясь похожим на любопытного котёнка. 

Маюзуми поймал себя на мысли, что ещё одного “семпай” он бы не вынес. А было время, когда он отчаянно бесился от того, что никто в клубе так к нему не обращался. 

— Акаши, а сам ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что имею право приглашать тебя туда, куда хочу, потому что не так часто могу себе позволить свободный вечер. И имею полное право за это платить. 

Маюзуми не сразу нашёлся, что на это ответить. Собственно, какого чёрта? 

— Чихиро. Мне было очень непросто выкроить время. В сравнении с этим, стоимость ужина на двоих здесь — мелочи, — Акаши переплёл пальцы над раскрытым меню. — Если тебе так проще, то позволь, я сам выберу блюда? Будем считать, что ты пришёл ко мне в гости?

— И часто к тебе приходят гости из школы?

— Никогда.

Маюзуми стало не по себе от того, как спокойно и однозначно это было сказано. Сразу вспомнились весёлые ночные баталии с товарищами из средней школы. Не то чтобы он часто кого-то звал. Сейчас и вовсе было некого. Но он всегда мог это сделать, сидящий же перед ним Акаши был ограничен жёсткими рамками.

— Ну уж нет. В таком случае я выберу сам, — Маюзуми решительно вернулся к изучению предложенных блюд, стараясь не смотреть на цену, — иначе в следующий раз в столовой ты вполне можешь заставить меня есть какой-нибудь салат. 

Он не видел выражения лица Акаши, но руки, лежащие поверх папки в красном кожаном переплёте, заметно расслабились. 

— Свежая зелень, как и мясо, — необходимая часть дневного рациона. Ты питаешься несбалансированно, а дефицит витаминов группы В часто вызывает бессонницу. 

— У меня нет бессонницы. 

— Тогда почему ты не высыпаешься? 

— Акаши, тебе что, эротические сны никогда не снились? 

— Это как-то связано? 

— Эротические сны. Это когда ты во сне занимаешься сексом, а утром просыпаешься разбитым и недовольным жизнью, — Маюзуми не заметил, как повысил голос. Сидящие за соседним столиком девушки в кимоно заинтересованно оглянулись. Щёки обожгло. Вот только покраснеть ещё не хватало! Маюзуми представил себя стоящим под ледяными струями воды и только после этого посмотрел на Акаши. 

Акаши задумчиво облизывал губы. Вроде бы совершенно неосознанно. Чёрт!..

— Я тебе снюсь?

— Нет! Да! Иди ты к чёрту!

— Интересно…

Акаши улыбался. И улыбался так, что лучше бы продолжал облизывать губы. 

К счастью, вернулась официантка и прервала этот неловкий диалог. Маюзуми отметил про себя, что она свободно обходится без блокнота и ручки, и уже поставил галочку и пару плюсиков заведению, когда заметил красноречивый взгляд и лёгкую улыбку, адресованные Акаши. 

— Благодарю за заказ, мы очень рады снова вас видеть, Акаши-сама. 

Маюзуми почти не удивился тому, что “Акаши-сама” звучало так похоже на “Сей-чан”. И вызывало такую же реакцию.

— Саори-сан, прошу вас, обратите внимание и на моего семпая. Будет крайне неловко, если он останется голодным, — дипломатично заметил Акаши, холодно улыбаясь. 

Девушка испуганно поднесла к губам руки с безупречным маникюром. Красивое, чётко продуманное движение. 

— Покорнейше прошу меня простить, — низкий поклон как нельзя лучше продемонстрировал изгиб белоснежной шеи и идеальную причёску.  
Маюзуми разобрала злость.

— Ничего страшного, я уже привык к тому, что я тень, и на фоне Акаши меня не замечают. 

— Чихиро-семпай хотел сказать, что он всегда рядом, чтобы меня поддержать. Ты выбрал? 

Маюзуми озвучил выбранные блюда. Мясо, мясо и снова мясо. И никакого салата. 

— Желаете, чтобы шеф помог вам с приготовлением мяса? — вежливо улыбаясь, спросила Саори-сан.

— Нет, спасибо, мы справимся сами.

Официантка удалилась, шурша кимоно, и Маюзуми снова почувствовал неловкость. Он понятия не имел, о чём говорить и как себя вести.

— Акаши, ты часто здесь бываешь? - спросил Маюзуми, мысленно продолжив — “Раз знаешь поимённо всех официанток?”

— Не слишком. Мне очень нравилось здесь в младшей школе. 

— А потом? Еда испортилась? — не удержался от шпильки Маюзуми. Акаши казался неуместно серьёзным и собранным для разговора о еде, это нервировало. 

— Можно сказать и так, — отстранённо ответил Акаши и отвернулся к окну, подперев подбородок рукой. Тёплое вечернее солнце только резче обозначило глубокие тени вокруг глаз. 

— Акаши, ты сам нормально спишь? — Маюзуми невольно залюбовался отсветами в янтарной радужке, которые делали её почти огненной. 

— Положенные восемь часов. Мне показалось, что ты хотел закрыть тему бессонницы и сновидений, -— усмехнулся Акаши, — или желаешь продолжить?

— Пожалуй, нет, — сухо процедил Маюзуми и тоже отвернулся к окну.

За столом воцарилось молчание. Маюзуми от нечего делать разглядывал других посетителей, которые оживлённо болтали и вовсю орудовали специальными лопаточками, переворачивая шкворчащие ломтики мяса.

Через несколько минут Саори-сан принесла горячие влажные полотенца, пропитанные какой-то ароматической ерундой, Маюзуми плохо разбирался в запахах, чтобы определить название, но подозревал, что руки будут пахнуть ещё долго. Акаши снова вежливо улыбался и благодарил, Маюзуми же посчитал предпочтительным промолчать. 

Спустя несколько минут была подана тонкая нарезка мяса. Маюзуми не понимал национального помешательства вокруг мраморной говядины, предпочитая рыбу и морепродукты. И уж тем более не умел её готовить. Акаши, видимо, этого умения от него не ожидал, в чём как всегда был прав. Он молча включил жаровню, проверил температуру и пододвинул к себе порцию Маюзуми. 

— Ты предпочитаешь с перцем или без?

— С перцем.

Вопреки ожиданиям, лопаточку Акаши не взял, предпочитая пользоваться палочками, что непостижимым образом превращало простую жарку мяса в некий ритуал. Маюзуми бы не удивился, узнав, что в это время Акаши обращается к одному ему ведомым богам. И боги непременно должны были ему отвечать, так это было красиво и торжественно. 

Акаши вернул ему тарелку с уже готовой порцией мяса и принялся за свою. 

Маюзуми машинально отметил, что для себя Акаши жарил точно так же. 

— Приятного аппетита, Чихиро.

— Спасибо.

Было вкусно. Нежнейшие ломтики мяса с идеальным количеством соли и специй лишь отдалённо напоминали привычную говядину, которая всю жизнь оставляла Маюзуми равнодушным. Овощи, поданные комплектом, тоже оказались к месту. Только съев почти всё, Маюзуми отвлёкся от тарелки и взглянул на своего спутника. Акаши неторопливо цеплял палочками готовые кусочки, макал в какой-то соус и ел с выражением полного удовлетворения на лице. 

— Вкусно?

— А тебе, Чихиро?

— Вкусно. Спасибо, — чувство, которое Маюзуми испытывал, было не совсем благодарностью, но он предпочёл не вдаваться в подробности. Говорить о еде не хотелось. И вообще говорить тоже.

Следующие полчаса Маюзуми вежливо кивал головой, отвечал односложно и слушал Акаши, думая о том, что его красивый голос как нельзя лучше подходит всей этой атмосфере ненарочитой роскоши. Но аккуратно причёсанные волосы всё равно хотелось растрепать, чтобы напомнить себе, что перед ним живой человек, а не книжная обложка.

— Чихиро-семпай, ты меня слушаешь? — спросил Акаши, недобро ковыряя ложкой шоколадный торт, заказанный на десерт. 

— Нет, я на тебя смотрю, — честно признал Маюзуми.

— Я спрашивал, как ты относишься к внешней политике Японии? — чуть раздражённо произнёс Акаши.

— А я должен к ней как-то относиться?

— Гражданский долг и сознательность являются необходимыми качествами взрослого человека. Поэтому да, должен.

Следующие несколько фраз потонули в белом шуме, мозг Маюзуми защищался как мог.

— Акаши-сама — удивителен как всегда, — почти заискивающе улыбнулась Саори, подавая конфеты ручной работы.

Акаши покачал десертной ложкой с длинной ручкой и весьма благосклонно улыбнулся в ответ на такую откровенную лесть. Маюзуми поперхнулся кофе и внезапно осознал, что с него хватит. 

Перенаправление внимания в кои-то сработало на отлично, и прежде чем Акаши и Саори успели что-то сделать, Маюзуми поднялся из-за стола и вышел за дверь. Свежий воздух наполнил лёгкие и немного остудил голову.

— Остановись, — почти приказал Акаши, догоняя на повороте. 

— Акаши, ты сказал достаточно. Не знаю, что творится в твоей голове. И знать не хочу, — Маюзуми осматривался в поисках остановки общественного транспорта. Не столько хотелось вернуться домой, сколько сбежать от настойчивого внимания Акаши и собственного разочарования. Свидание он представлял себе совершенно иначе.

Пожалуй, мысль о том, что он может просто уйти, была слишком самонадеянной. Акаши нагнал его шагов через десять, пальцы стальной хваткой сомкнулись вокруг запястья. Всё-таки с девушками было гораздо проще. 

— Чихиро, объяснись.

— Акаши Сейджуро, свидание — это нечто лёгкое, приятное и весёлое. В кино там сходить или в парк, поесть мороженого, в баскетбол поиграть, в конце концов. Просто побыть вдвоём. Если тебе нужен эскорт — ты обратился не по адресу. Участвовать в непонятном мне спектакле я не собираюсь. 

На секунду Маюзуми показалось, что Акаши выглядит растерянным, что совершенно не вязалось с его привычным образом, но стоило попытаться вырвать руку из захвата, как это впечатление растаяло, словно дым. Акаши достал из кармана смартфон и принялся что-то набирать, исхитряясь при этом не сводить глаз с Маюзуми. Потрясающая многозадачность! 

— Акаши, это смешно. Отпусти меня. Вызываешь отряд телохранителей, потому что не можешь справиться сам с простым свиданием?

— Нет. Ищу ближайший спортивный магазин и стритбольную площадку.

— Ты в баскетбол играть собрался? — Маюзуми с сомнением посмотрел на тонкие брюки, начищенные ботинки и пушистый свитер.

— Мы. Мы собираемся играть в баскетбол.

Захотелось снова послать Акаши, уже подальше и не очень цензурно. Но Маюзуми промолчал, осознавая, что какая-то его часть уже обречённо смирилась с тем, что пытаться плыть против отбойного течения бесполезно и опасно для жизни.

Акаши целеустремлённо зашагал по улице, таща за собой Маюзуми как на буксире. Комичное должно было быть зрелище. 

Комичное и нелепое.

Можно было сдаться и пойти рядом, взяв Акаши за руку, если уж ему так этого хотелось, но Маюзуми из принципа не стал. Хорошо, что маленький магазинчик спорттоваров оказался практически за углом. Акаши толкнул дверь и втащил Маюзуми за собой. Колокольчик жалобно и надрывно тренькнул, возвещая о прибытии покупателей. Только дойдя до середины зала, Акаши разжал пальцы. Запястью сразу стало холодно и неуютно, и пока Маюзуми анализировал эти новые ощущения, Акаши успел найти на дальнем стеллаже нахально-оранжевый баскетбольный мяч и принести его на кассу. 

— Кроссовки взять не хочешь?

— Нет, должна же у тебя быть фора, — с улыбкой бросил через плечо Акаши и протянул деньги подошедшему продавцу. 

День неумолимо догорал. Закатное солнце окрашивало всё вокруг огненными красками, превращая Акаши в часть пейзажа. Багряный, рыжий, золотой, даже баскетбольный мяч казался удивительно уместным. Маюзуми неторопливо шагал, глядя в алый затылок, в который раз задаваясь глупым вопросом: как он оказался здесь? Акаши не оглядывался и ничего не говорил, но Маюзуми всей кожей ощущал исходящее от него напряжение. Как если бы они играли важный матч, а не просто шли по улице до ближайшего парка, даже волосы на шее слегка взмокли. 

Маюзуми нервно сглотнул, чувствуя острое желание прикоснуться. Сегодняшнее свидание било все рекорды и изо всех сил стремилось к званию самого идиотского в жизни. Сейчас они придут на площадку и присоединятся к какой-нибудь компании, а если не повезёт, то будут играть один на один, восполняя пропущенную тренировку. Можно было просто пойти в спортзал и не совершать лишних и компрометирующих действий. 

Чем глубже они продвигались в парк, тем реже встречали на освещенных дорожках прохожих. Да и те спешили расступиться в стороны, пропуская Акаши. 

Есть два способа выжить в отбойном течении: позволить нести себя от берега, пока оно не иссякнет, или пытаться выплыть из него перпендикулярно бегущему потоку. 

— Эй, подожди, ты хоть знаешь, куда идти? — Маюзуми подобрался, выжидая, пока Акаши замедлит шаг. 

— Конечно, — ответ последовал без малейшей паузы, что было ожидаемо и совершенно не важно. 

Маюзуми, почти наступая на пятки, уже приблизился вплотную и потянул Акаши за талию на себя, свободной рукой выбивая мяч как можно дальше в сторону, прочь от полосы света и людей.

— Извини. Не рассчитал, — Маюзуми пожал плечами, встречая острый взгляд разноцветных глаз, и убрал руку, — Пойдём искать? 

Под ногами шуршали прелые листья и хрустели мелкие ветки. Акаши всё ещё молчал, что уже само по себе было странно, но Маюзуми не мог позволить себе даже небольшого сомнения. Сердце бешено колотилось и заставляло вибрировать даже горло. Если бы сейчас пришлось говорить, то он не смог бы сказать и пары слов, но разговоров на сегодня уже было достаточно.

Маюзуми поймал руку Акаши, переплетая пальцы, и почти упал назад, прижимаясь спиной к широкому стволу дерева. Акаши качнулся следом, уперевшись рукой в бедро, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Маюзуми тряхнуло от этого случайного прикосновения, и по коже побежали колючие мурашки. В первую секунду он малодушно подумал, что нужно было остаться дома и не тонуть, не впускать в свою жизнь это безумие, чтобы в следующую запрокинуть Акаши голову и поцеловать.

Кожа на шее и волосы по линии роста были чуть влажными и прохладными, губы мягкими настолько, что Маюзуми ощущал, как за них цепляются его собственные, обветренные и обкусанные до предела за последние два дня. Он не хотел позволить Акаши перехватить контроль, целуя жёстче и злее, чем ему самому бы хотелось. И потому не сразу понял, что идеальный Акаши Сейджуро совершенно не умеет целоваться. Это было немного досадно, немного смешно, очень неожиданно и чрезмерно волнующе. 

— Акаши… — тихо прошептал Маюзуми, выдыхая в приоткрытый рот. 

— Продолжай, — Акаши забрался своими раскалёнными пальцами под рубашку и ещё крепче прижал его к дереву.

И Маюзуми продолжил. Медленнее, откровеннее и глубже, оглаживая раскрытой ладонью шею, безуспешно пытаясь поймать чужой пульс. Пальцы соскальзывали в ворот джемпера, не выдерживая больше трёх ударов. Бесполезное занятие. Акаши осваивался почти на лету, прикусывал губы Маюзуми, царапал ногтями кожу, и это было лучше любого из снов.

— Что ты делаешь, Чихиро? — резко спросил Акаши, когда воздуха перестало хватать, даже если вдыхать каждые секунд пять или десять. 

— Ищу хвост, — признался Маюзуми, прощупывая кожу на копчике.

— Нашёл?

— Нет. 

— Даже знать не хочу, какая гадость тебе снится, — возмущённо проговорил Акаши.

— Ну сейчас-то я достиг просветления, — усмехнулся Маюзуми, запрокидывая голову к кроне дерева, которая расползалась далеко вокруг. 

— Под фикусом? — ленивая, почти невесомая издёвка.

Отвечать не хотелось. Хотелось целоваться, что Маюзуми и сделал.

А в баскетбол можно поиграть и в школе. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Ресторана с таким названием в Киото не существует.
> 
> ** Кобе — японская мраморная говядина из одноимённой провинции. Стоимость одной порции варьирует от 150$ до 300$.


End file.
